


Sammy

by Ishipeverythingok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Incest, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Poetry, Sad Ending, Short, Teenchesters, Unrequited Love, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform, poem, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipeverythingok/pseuds/Ishipeverythingok
Summary: A poem about the childhood of the Winchester brothers.





	Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me. I haven't written very much and this is my first fandom related piece of poetry. I'm not very confident but I figured since it was written I might as well post it.

Sammy  
Six  
Pink lips  
Ruffled hair  
Amusement settled in his eyes  
Safe

Dean  
Ten  
Yes sir, no sir  
Protect Sammy  
Love Sammy 

Sammy  
Ten  
Salt and iron and holy water  
Math and science and history  
Too much  
Not enough Dean  
Never enough

Dean  
Fourteen  
Sammy, Sammy Sammy  
Check the salt lines  
Take care of Sammy

It's Sam now  
Except for Dean  
Maybe he's still Sammy  
Fourteen  
Impress Dean  
Be like Dean  
Dean 

Dean  
Eighteen  
A line is carefully crafted  
DO NOT CROSS  
That look on Sammy's face  
His hair, his nose, his eyes, his mouth  
Sammy  
It takes everything he's got

Sam  
Eighteen  
California  
Stanford  
Jess

Dean  
Twenty two  
Whiskey  
Sammy  
Sammy  
Sammy


End file.
